The instant invention relates generally to locking control knob mechanisms and more specifically it relates to a locking control device for electronic equipment and the like.
Numerous locking control knob mechanisms have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to retain the control knobs in stationary positions so as to prevent inadvertent adjusting once set. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,026,397 to Raus; 4,347,758 to Geil et al and 4,733,035 to Ohashi all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.